


Kevitz-Trajkovich Defense

by lucdarling



Series: More Than A Game [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha knows Pepper can take care of herself but it's satisfying to provide backup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevitz-Trajkovich Defense

Pepper can handle the press on her own. Natasha has seen her coolly and efficiently quiet the vultures with a few words when she lived as ‘Natalie Rushman’ all that time ago. A slim hand held up in the universal motion for ‘stop’ and the questions falter. But it seems the politeness of honoring that motion is not in effect when it is Pepper’s life in question and not that of Tony Stark’s. Natasha watches from the wings of the stage as her Pepper's face registers surprise at the loudly asked query regarding her sex life.

“You sure we can’t do anything?” James’ voice is an angry murmur in her ear. Natasha’s trigger finger itches as a light blush starts to rise on their shared lover in front of the glare of the lights. She hates the the media's scrutiny.

“Not until she asks,” Natasha responds calmly. “Unless you want another tirade about how she isn’t a damsel in distress.” She didn’t have to look at the man to know he’s wincing in memory of four-inch stilettos connecting with his shin. The woman tunes back into the fray in time to hear:

“ _How do you think it looks that you slept with Iron Man, who many regard as a symbol of America, and now you’re in bed with both of the Soviet Union’s former assassins? I mean, former stars._ ”

The reporter coughs before he corrects himself, like he didn’t mean to name James and Natasha as assassins. Natasha highly doubts that and waits for her lover’s answer.

Pepper’s lips thin and she glares at the man in audience. James chuckles softly as she answers. “I would remind you to open a history book then. It hasn’t been the Soviet Union in quite some time. My personal life has no relevant bearing on Stark Industries so I ask you to keep your questions to yourself.”

“ _You can hardly claim your innocence when the three of you are covered in blood. I have pictures._ ”

The cry comes from somewhere in the middle of the pack and everything in the room stops. Natasha’s pretty sure her lover’s stopped breathing if her paling face is any indication and doesn’t give a second thought to her own actions. James is a step behind her. 

“Pictures, hmm?” Natasha hums as she steps into the light of the press conference. “I would dearly love to know how you obtained such things.” That time in their life is highly classified and not open to any sort of public forum. James moves past her to wrap his flesh arm around Pepper’s shoulders. His prosthesis clenches into a fist at his side, thumb poking out between his index and middle fingers, though Natasha doubts anyone with a view of it understands the insult.

The journalists around the man descend on Natasha as fresh meat while James pulls Pepper to the side, away from the camera’s unwavering gaze. Natasha firmly refuses to answer anything that’s yelled at her and stands in front of them until the press catches on that she’s not planning to give them a sound bite. They leave, more than one quelled into silence from the force of Natasha’s glare and finally, the overhead lights dim and shut off. The woman hurries into the green room where her lovers retreated to.

James is crouched in front of the chair Pepper sits in, one hand resting on her ankle. “You need some water? A stiff drink? I don’t see why you go up in front of them all the time-” Natasha doesn’t pay attention to as he begins casually insulting the press corps and hands Pepper a water bottle from the side table. She is always the practical one in the relationship.

“No, I don’t want you to kill him.” Pepper sends a wan smile in James’ direction as Natasha sits in the chair next to the other woman. “I would like to know where he apparently learned of-” she breaks off and Natasha covers Pepper’s hand with her own, squeezing lightly.

“We would too,” James promises in a low voice. He raises an eyebrow at Natasha, who nods. As soon as they return to S.H.I.E.L.D. she’ll be learning everything about the man with the media badge and information he shouldn’t have. It points to a probable leak in their security and Natasha would be more than happy to stop it by any means necessary. A word in Stark’s ear about how badly rattled Pepper is (white knuckled grip on the plastic water bottle, breath catching in fits and starts, the unexpected shock of memories the three try not to think about) and Natasha is sure the genius wouldn’t mind some revenge himself.

Natasha stands, gently plucking the empty bottle from Pepper’s tight grasp and nudges the man as she passes to throw it in the recycling bin and lock the door. He stands and draws their lover from her seat, wrapping her into a hug. Natasha joins them and they hold Pepper close between them, James pressing a quick kiss to her strawberry blonde hair before pulling away.

“You want the rest of the day off?” He asks her, concern spreading over on his features as he stares at her.

Pepper laughs dryly. “I can’t afford it, James. It’s the end of the fiscal year so I need to check up on the finance department not to mention get on top of whatever this afternoon produced.” Her mouth turns down but Natasha thinks the woman looks less shaky than before so she speaks up.

“We’ll come drag you home no later than eight,” Natasha says decisively, brushing her lips across Pepper’s cheek affectionately afterward in parting. She heads out of the room without a backwards glance, eager to start hunting down the source of those pictures, if they do exist. There’s a slim chance the man was spinning yarns to gain a reaction and they were a shot in the dark, based on the reputations of Pepper's lovers; the man will be in for more than a little hurt if that’s the case. More likely though, someone has proof of that horrific nightmare; then Natasha and James will demand retribution from everyone involved.


End file.
